A Nightmare Come True
by kimmykim45
Summary: Maka has an awful nightmare that involves more death than she is okay with. What's worse is that she has the worst feeling that the nightmare will come true too. What will happen to her? What will happen to her friends? Who will be the savior? Rated T just in case. [HIATUS]


**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D This is my first Soul Eater fanfic idea. I don't know whether or not I should continue it, so please leave some reviews and tell me whether I should stop or continue. Thanks ^^ **

* * *

"Tsubaki?" Maka placed her tray in front of Tsubaki in Shibusen's cafeteria.

Tsubaki's bright purple eyes looked at Maka and worry flashed through them. "Maka? What happened to you?"

Maka looked like a wreck. Her hair was in two uneven pigtails and there were dark bags under her green eyes. Maka sat down on the seat in front of her friend and hid her face with her pale hands. "Oh, it's terrible, Tsubaki. I don't know what to do..."

Tsubaki placed a hand on Maka's shoulder gently. "Tell me, Maka, what happened?"

Maka's breathing was uneven. "I had the nightmare again."

Tsubaki's gaze softened as she gave Maka a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it was just a nightmare!"

Maka shook her head. "No, Tsubaki. It felt all too real and ominous. I even woke up from it with a terrible feeling in my gut."

Tsubaki lowered her eyes with concern. "Are you saying you have a feeling that the nightmare will come true?"

"Y-yes." Maka moved her hands from her face and tilted her head down, making the bags under her eyes more noticeable. "I didn't sleep well because of it either."

"Don't worry, Maka." Tsubaki gave her a reassuring smile. "Nightmares can feel like that sometimes, but they are still just nightmares."

Maka seemed unconvinced, but gave a slight nod. "I'm going to go home. Tell the professor for me." She stood up and left the cafeteria without another word.

Tsubaki let out a small sigh. Although she told Maka not to worry, she was beginning to worry too. Maka hadn't told her much about the dream she had, but the only part that she _did _say was horrible. Tsubaki poked at her food with a fork when suddenly, a shadow appeared.

"Oi, Tsubaki, where's Maka?" Tsubaki looked up to see Soul's crimson eyes wandering the cafeteria.

"She just left. She isn't feeling well." Tsubaki noticed Soul glancing down at the extra tray at the table. "That was her's."

"It isn't like her to skip out on class." Soul crossed his arms with concern and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know." Tsubaki sighed. "That recurring nightmare of her's is getting to her."

"What nightmare?" Soul's eyes stopped wandering and focused intently on Tsubaki.

"She didn't tell you?" Tsubaki mouth formed a perfect 'O' from surprise. Soul shook his head. "Oh, I thought she told you since you're her partner and all."

She looked at Soul to see if he was hurt or offended that his partner didn't tell him about what had been bothering her, but even if he was, he showed no signs of it. After a short silence, Tsubaki spoke, "Didn't you notice how different she's been acting lately? Or how different she looks?"

Soul blinked. "Well... she's lost some weight."

Tsubaki's eye twitched as she sighed again. "Soul, she's a mess right now. How did you not notice?"

"I did, but whenever I asked her about it, she always shrugged it off so I thought it was nothing big." Soul frowned. "What's this nightmare about anyways?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "I don't know. She didn't anything about it really. But today, she said that she had a bad gut feeling that it was going to come true. She even looked worse than she had usually looked after she had the nightmare..."

Soul groaned as he began walking to the exit. "I guess I'll be skipping class today too."

Not long after Soul left, Blackstar joined Tsubaki and they ate together. Tsubaki almost forgot all about Maka and her nightmare when she was talking playfully with Blackstar. _Almost._ The thing that kept bothering her was what Maka had told her about her nightmare a couple of weeks ago. Tsubaki still remembered what Maka said because it wasn't something easy to forget: "In my nightmare, everyone dies... because of me."


End file.
